


Blueberry Pancakes

by movedtoanother



Series: Mick and Rorty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morty is 18 y'all, Song Lyrics, a bit ooc bc I didn't add stuttering or burping, a gift I guess, it's a song fic I'm sorry, lots of fluff, my bad - Freeform, please accept this gift, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movedtoanother/pseuds/movedtoanother
Summary: Some fluffy shit, y'all





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENIN' TO 'BANANA PANCAKES' BY JACK JOHNSON. ITS GOOD.

Morty peeled his eyes open, eyes feeling dry and scratchy as the sound of rain flooded his brain. Shifting his head around to look for a clock, he groaned and sat up on the sofa he was laying on when he didn't spot one. Staring outside the sliding doors, Morty saw how hard it was raining as the rain pounded against the glass. It cooled the house, causing it to be comfy and calm.

Soon though, that calmness ended as a muffled groan startled the teen, turning his head as he didn't realise that Rick was laying beside him. Stretching his arms out, he licked his lips, trying to get rid of the dryness. Looking down, Morty realised that he was in Rick's 'Flesh Curtains' tee shirt, seeing how it was almost a short dress on the boy.

Attempting to slowly slip away, an arm grabbed him by the waist and held him from getting up any further. "No, let's just stay here for today." Rick sleepily mumbles, eyebrows furrowed and eyes still closed. Morty sighed, turning back to kiss Rick's cheek. "I got to get up– someone's gotta make breakfast." The boy says with a soft chuckle. Groaning, Rick reluctantly let Morty free of his grasp. Throwing off the thin, blue blanket, Morty nearly screamed as he realised that he had nothing underneath his shirt. Looking back at Rick, a smirk was plastered onto his face.

"I hate you so _f-fucking_ much, Rick San-Sanchez." Morty stutters with a faux angry look. "Oh shut up, you love me." Rick gave Morty a wink, causing the boy to fake a gag.

"What do you want? Pancakes?" Morty asked as he crawled out of the sofa. Rick turned over, resting his chin on the end of his palm. As he walked to the kitchen, Rick whistled, "that's a nice ass ya got there, Morty." Rick smirks as he clicked his tongue at Morty, who just sighed and rolls his eyes. "Answer my question or else you starve today." Morty demands as he crosses his arms.

"I want them fancy ol' pancakes, Mortimer." Rick replied, voice echoing into the kitchen. Hearing his full name made Morty cringe, a shiver being sent through out his body. Shaking away the feeling, Morty reached up into the cupboards, searching for the pancake mix. Due to his short height, Morty stood on his tiptoes as he tries to reach for the bag of pancake mix. He even tried to jump, though he caused the bag to be pushed back even further. "Need help there, babe?" Rick asked with a smile on his face, leaning on the counter as he watched Morty struggle. "How long were you standing there?" Asked Morty, shooting him a playful glare. Looking at him, Rick didn't have a shirt, and Morty prayed to someone that the older man wore boxers or something.

"Long enough to see your short ass jump for the mix." Rick replied as he strolled to the cupboard, taking down the bag with ease. "You _could've_ helped me." Morty says with a glare to Rick. Morty mentally thanked his lucky stars that the other male was wearing his boxers. Taking the bag from Rick, Morty went to the fridge and searched for milk, having to dig all the way to the back of the fridge.

"If you smack my ass, I'll smack your _face_." Morty states as he heard Rick's footsteps come closer to him. "Aren't you feisty this morning?" Rick teases, giving a pinch to Morty's ass, causing the teen to yelp and hit his head against the refrigerator with a loud thunk.

Rick grabbed a pan, a mixing bowl and a spatula for Morty to use. He teasingly holding the spatula high above Morty, entertaining himself as the boy jumped to reach it. " _You're_ _such_ _a_ _dick!_ " The brunette yells as he gut punched Rick, causing him to double over and drop the spatula. "See what you get? Don't tease me." Morty states with a victorious smile as he leaned down and kissed Rick's hair. Rick groaned as he laughed, using the counter edge to help him stand. "Okay, okay, I apologise." Rick mumbles with a kiss to Morty's cheek.

Beginning to make the batter, Morty hummed as he felt Rick's arms drape over his shoulders. "What do you wanna do- _urp_ \- do today?" Rick asked a burp, making Morty groan. "I was just gonna say, you haven't burped at all since we woke up. Answering your question, I thi-think we should go do some errands you said you have." Morty replies as he poured some batter into the pan.

"Okay, okay, hear me out... _We can just stay home_." Rick suggested as he let go of Morty, choosing to lean his back against the island counter. Before the older man could say anything, Morty flicked his brown eyes to Rick's blue ones. "No, we're-we're going to do those errands before you forget." Morty states stoically as he flipped over the pancake. Rick groaned as he should've known that Morty wouldn't approve of them just staying home.

Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, Rick leans his head on Morty's own, inhaling he scent of watermelon. "You go relax, I'll-I'll make the pancakes, okay?" Rick offers, though the younger man shook his head and held up his hand. "I want to cook for you, since you cook for me— well, sometimes." Morty mumbles the last part, choosing to give the best puppy eyes he could. "Fine." Rick says as he walks out of the kitchen and goes upstairs. Morty cooked in relevant silence, though the thudding and thumping above him made him want to punch the ceiling.

By the time Rick had come back downstairs, Morty was almost done with the pancake batter. The teen turned his head a smile forming onto his face as he saw Rick holding his guitar. The blue-haired man held the guitar in one hand as he hopped onto the counter to sit on.

With the guitar in his hands, Rick began to play, humming as he began to sing.

_♫— Can't you see that it's just raining? Ain't no need to go outside —♫_

He sang, watching as Morty rolled his eyes playfully. Continuing his strumming, he continued to watch the boy as he finished up the last of the pancakes, watching him slide it onto the plate of four or five stacked pancakes.

_♫— Baby, you hardly even notice, when I try to show you this song. This song is meant to kept you from doing what we're supposed to.—♫_

Morty laughed as he set the plate onto the wooden table, turning to admire Rick as he too turned to face Morty. The brunette rested his body against the back of one of the chairs, watching with a smile as Rick sang.

_♫— Waking up too early, maybe we can sleep in. Make us... —♫_

Rick paused as he squinted at the pancakes _._

_♫— Blueberry pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now. —♫_

He resumed again with no hitch, causing Morty to laugh and hum along.

_♫— But just maybe, like a ukulele. Morty made us breakfast. Really don't mind it because, 'cause you're my baby, Morty. Baby, baby, love me, 'cause I love to stay here lazy. —♫_

Rick leaned to leave a quick kiss to Morty's lips, causing the (already) blushing boy to blush even more. He began to laugh, not to insult Rick, but because he he finally understood why Rick was singing.

_♫—_ _We could close the curtains. Pretend like there's no world outside... —_ _♫_

Rick was cut off by Morty's hands on his cheeks, the pads of his thumbs running over his cheekbones.

_♫— Oh baby, I hardly even noticed  
When you tried to show me, this song was meant to keep us... —♫_

Morty sang smoothly through was broken off by laughter erupting from both Rick and himself. He threw his arms around the taller man, feeling him hunch a bit to keep on playing the guitar.

_♫— From doing what we're supposed to. Woke up too damn early. Maybe we can just sleep in. Eat our blueberry pancakes. Pretend like it's the weekend, yeah. —♫_

Morty continued as he laughed some before singing smoothly towards the end. Once finished, Rick kept strumming the guitar, letting it fill the room with a sense of love and comfort. They stayed in that way as they let sound of the guitar and the sound of the harsh rain drown their senses.

They then began to sway side to side, dancing in place as they let the company and love for one another engulf their minds and hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed how I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story? Good shit amirite?...
> 
> Don't call the cops.


End file.
